Who lives, who dies, who tells your story
by deanpala
Summary: Hamilton dies in the war and comes back as Theodosia JR. Reincarnation Au. Better than it sounds pls read.
1. Wait for it

Burr did not let much affect him, so it was a surprise to those who weren't incredibly close to him that he needed some time to be alone after his daughter was just born.

He stood outside gasping for air as flashbacks from the war hit him, the moment when Alexander thought he'd killed the last of the British on the field and turned around with a triumphant grin on his face, and all Burr could do was yell "WAIT!"

That wasn't the only reason he was crying right now though. He knew that while reincarnation was widely known about, less than one hundred people in the entire world for as long as it had been around had ever came back.

Still though, she had Alexander's eyes…

He went back inside, wondering if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way to be sure until later on, but he now knew exactly what he was going to name her as he picked her up.

"Hey Theodosia."

Theodosia, the Greek word for 'gift from god'.

Because if out of the millions of people, and out of all the times and places to be, if he was lucky enough to get back Hamilton, he'd be hard pressed to deny that there's at least someone out there watching out for them.

He didn't know if this was Alex or not, but he did know one thing.

He had the rest of his life to wait for it.


	2. You'll Be Back

"Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?

You have his eyes; you have your mother's name.

When you went and left this world I cried, and I fell apart.

I could have dedicated everyday to you, but I always thought, that we would have awhile,

To see you smile, it means part of you lives on, it means I wasn't wrong.

You were taken by our new nation, but we did nothing for you, nothings all I seem to do,

But now we've won our liberation, I'll make it up to you, the world won't be torn from you

And you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away."

Burr sang that song often, though he never actually sang it to Theo.

He was starting to think he was wrong and that Alex wouldn't come back, and he didn't know what he'd do if that were true.

The next day, Burr was watching Theodosia while his wife was out visiting a friend.

"Sweet heart? You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"Thanks, but I can cook my own meals Burr."

He froze.

"Did you just- Alexander?"

"The one and only."

Without thinking, Burr decided to swoop him up in a hug; overjoyed that he was _here_ he was _ok_.

Alex laughed awkwardly

"Oh um … wow miss me much?"

Burr just tightened his grip as he said with tears streaming down his face

"It's _you_ I- I didn't know I mean, I always thought, always _hoped-_ but, it's been six years and there wasn't a sign, I started thing that-"

"What, I wasn't around anymore? Can't get rid of me that easy."

Aaron couldn't do anything but laugh; it was such an _Alexander_ thing to say.

Hamilton didn't stick around for long, but for Aaron, the time they did spend together was enough.


	3. Camaraderie and Bravery

_Thank you guest so so much for reviewing!_

Aaron woke up to the sound of Theodosia screaming.

To the majority of parents, this would be concerning, but ever since Alexander made his brief appearance, she had been having nightmares every night. Nightmares about hurricanes and sickness and war. It only made sense that at least _some_ memories would come through, that didn't make it any less unfortunate though.

After finally calming her down enough that she wasn't crying, she spoke up, asking a question.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Theo?"

"What was the war like?"

Aaron froze for a minute, barely able to breathe.

"W-why would you ask a question like that sweetheart?"

"Cause mister Hamilton- I- we can't remember much, but I know there was a war. What happened? Is that how Mister Hamilton died? Why couldn't he stay around?"

He pulled Theo onto his lap, and started absently stroking her hair.

"It was very painful and scary and long, and Mister Hamilton did die, but he was very strong, and brave, and he always fought for what was right, just like you."

"Will I die to daddy?"

Dang this kid broke his heart. He hugged her tight to his chest.

"No, of course not. Well, everyone does but not anytime soon okay? Anyone or anything that wants to hurt you will have to go through me."

She fell asleep like that, her head on his chest, listening to his heart, and Aaron couldn't find it in himself to move away.


	4. You Simply Must Meet Thomas

Alexander died before he ever got to meet Thomas, but Theo adored him, often calling him "Uncle Tommy" or "Uncle Jefferson" if she was being more formal.

So of course, he never thought about what might happen if Hamilton didn't react well.

At least, not until it was too late and Jefferson swept his favorite niece into a hug, and Alexander instantly froze up with a look of disgust on his face as he tried to squirm out of the grasp, all while yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Now, Aaron had been doing his best to keep Alexanders identity a secret, so naturally Jefferson had no idea what was going on.

"Langue young lady! What have you been teaching her Burr?" he asked before kneeling down to Alex's level

"I don't know if you know this sweet heart, but that is a very bad word that no one should say, much less a lady."

Alexander had a look of mischief in his eye before quickly making himself look as cute and innocent as possible. Aaron knew that look and oh gosh, what on earth did he do to deserve this-

"What word? Hell? Well if it is a bad word, then I think I was justified saying it 'cause you didn't ask before hugging me!"

Ok, Aaron really didn't want to do this, but Alex is making him look bad and Jefferson would get suspicious soon.

"He should have asked you first, you're right, but that's no excuse to have a foul mouth, especially directed at your elders! Now I would suggest you apologize to uncle Jefferson if you don't want to be grounded young lady."

Wow, Hamilton really didn't expect that reaction from Burr, and tears started to well up in his eyes as memories of Jefferson doing things like giving them piggy back rides raced through his head.

"I- I'm sorry Uncle Jefferson I just- I don't feel myself and I didn't want you to get sick to."

Much to Alexander's surprise, Jefferson accepted the apology immediately and spread out his arms invitingly, which he promptly threw himself into.

"Oh honey … You don't have to worry about me, that me and your papas job. I'm sorry I got mad, you didn't know better and you're stressed and you were right, I should've asked. You can just tell me without this mess next time ok?"

Alexander, (possibly, he could feel him and Theo blending into one person again after that emotional breakdown) nodded tiredly and Aaron felt terrible. Great, he made is his kid/ best friend cry and now he wasn't even comforting her. He had to contribute at least _something._

"Theo? I'm sorry for yelling, can I make it up to you with some ice cream?"

Immediately she shot up, all her energy back and grabbed both the mens hands jumping excitedly.

"Yeah! Ice cream, Ice cream!"


	5. Sitting In Their Own Sick

_Thank you guest and Orchestral Silence for reviewing! To answer your questions, I already have the whole story written out so for this one I will not take prompts, and I would not write Philip/Theodosia for multipul reasons. One, I do my best to NOT write romance. Two, I know its very confusing but Theo and Alexander ARE the same. If you've ever watched Steven Universe think of it similar to a fusion sort of but with only one person. Alexander is PART of Theo, it's like amnesia, sometimes you remember stuff sometimes you don't. That's why it's goes back and forth, Alex is always there, just in varying degrees (so there would be no Theo loves pip but not Alex, it would be incest). And three I decided that Hamilton died before he was an aide de camp, (going with the musical instead of history saying that he met Laurens and Laf before becoming an aide,) when he was stealing cannons so he never met Eliza and Pip was never born. (Sad I know.) Orchestral Silence, see number 2 and ignore the parenthesis. Also! Small announcement I will be out of town so I will not be updating for awhile but I will ASAP! You only have three more chapters to go! sorry the notes are longer than the story_

Alexander was twelve when his mother died, and she was holding him.

This time, he was a year younger, and he didn't get sick with her.

She had been sick for as long as he and dad knew her, but it hadn't seemed like that until the last year. He didn't know what it was, but it made mommy eat less and she was tired all the time and sometimes, very rarely, she would throw up blood.

Both his mothers died of a sickness, the eleventh and twelfth year of his life. He didn't deserve to be held in the last moments, he didn't deserve to be held at all. Death seemed to follow him.

With her last breath she breathed his- her name "Theodosia" and died.

Alex couldn't stop sobbing, and the only thing that got him away from the body was Burr picking him up.

Alexander laid his head on Burrs chest, listening to his heart beat, reminding himself that he was alive.

That at least _this_ dad wouldn't leave him. Not anytime soon anyway.

Alexander fell asleep on Burrs lap, and they stayed that way for the majority of the next day.


	6. Live It Fast

Since Alexander was Theo, her having a rebellious streak could not be avoided. She was eighteen now, and would be considered an able bodied adult able to take care of herself had she been born a boy. However, as this was not the case, she had no problem sneaking out behind her dads back to have some fun in the middle of the night.

Aaron, being a master at taking care of children and Alexanders both, of course caught them in the act, which they were not aware of till they came home to see him sitting in front of the door, waiting.

"- I can't believe you! You can't just- just sneak off in the middle of the night without telling me! No, scratch that, you can't sneak off in the middle of the night period!"

"I wouldn't have to if you let me do what I wanted during the day; I'm not some child for you to boss around!"

"You are a child, my child and as long as you live in my house you will listen to me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG YOU DON'T GET IT! WHY CANT YOU AT LEAST TRY TO UNDERSTAND BURR!?"

There was a long moment of silence between both of them before she- he- _whoever_ spoke up again.

"I mean Sir….Dad OH NEVERMIND!"

"I- I think we need to talk. Sit down."

They huffed and Aaron honestly couldn't tell if that was more emotional teenage girl, or emotionally unstable man.

"No. There's nothing to talk about, I just won't go out any more okay!? Happy now? Awesome!"

"There is no need to use that attitude with me, and it's not just about that now SIT. DOWN."

Aaron doesn't remember the last time he raised his voice at either of them and apparently they didn't either because now they were tearing up a bit, but either because she was a Burr, or because Hamilton was- well, Hamilton, they refused to give in entirely, and leaned defiantly on the couch. He decided not to push it.

"Fine, we can talk, but I'm good right here thank you very much."

"Look, I know it must be hard for you, I truly do, and I'm not gonna lie and say I get what you're going through but I TRY to understand. You have a bunch of random memories that are confusing and don't fit together and there's a lot missing you want to remember and you're a kid but you're also and adult but despite all this- you're still me baby girl to, and always will be and it's my job to take care of you no matter how old you get. And the fact we were friends the first time around doesn't help, because it makes you want to act older than you are and more recklessly and makes me feel bad every time I have to punish you. It's hard for both of us and- all I know is that I lost your mother, and I already lost you once. I couldn't stand to lose you again. Please don't put me through that again, you're all that I have left and I just- it HURTS and I love you and I'm doing my best to take care of you…"

Tears were pouring down Burrs face at this point, and Theo went from angry tears to sad as well, now being a silent sobbing mess who threw themselves into their dads arms burying their head into his chest

"I-I'm sorry I –I know you a-are-" they hiccupped, running out of air from the crying "I d-didn't meant to make you w-worry, i-it's just hard. I love you t-too."

He stroked their hair to calm them down making shushing sounds.

"I'm sorry to, I need to give you more freedom than I have. How about next time we have a problem like this we work it out like adults instead of me being childish and ignoring you huh? Aaaaaaaaaand, I have an idea. You technically aren't old enough yet but, you were about twenty two the first time, so I say that doesn't really matter. Wanna get a drink?"

"That would be nice."


	7. Only Nineteen But My Mind Is Older

_Thank you guest for reviewing!_

After the fight a couple months ago, Alexander figure that Aaron would be more willing to share what little he knew about him before he died as he couldn't remember it himself, but if anything Burr was _more_ secretive than before! You'd think after the whole "I get it's hard you can't remember anything" speech he'd help out but _nooooooooooooo_ apparently not knowing anything about his own life was ' _for his own good'_ and _'safer'._ UGH!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, their birthday was coming up, and they figured Burr would have to tell them at least one thing if it was a birthday request. After they had a party with Jefferson ew, because the man _insisted_ on throwing them a party.

*Two hours later*

Okay, he had to admit, it was a pretty fun party, but still, despite that, he was glad to be alone with Burr.

Speaking of which…

"Alexander?"

Wait a second, he _never_ called him Alexander unless Alexander himself stated it was in fact him. What was going on?

"Yeah Burr?"

"I got a gift for you, can you come here?"

"Yeah."

Burr handed him a newspaper wrapped package that was obviously a book. Alexander barley refrained from rolling his eyes. Wow. A book. Awesome. Soooooooooo original, not like they didn't get at least twenty from Jefferson.

"Well? Are you going to open it?"

As soon as he did, the second he saw the first page, he froze.

"I-is this-?"

"I started it as soon as I knew it was you, and I was going to wait till you were twenty since that's how old you were last time but- after the talk we had; I thought this year would be best. I um- I could only find one portrait of you, but I got everyone who knew you back then to send stories with their fondest memories so you could fill in some blanks."

He would kill anyone who said anything about it, but he couldn't help himself, he hugged Burr.

"Is this why you wouldn't tell me anything?"

"Yes. You had only lived here about five years, and I didn't get to see you as much as I would have liked, so I didn't know much, but I wanted to save the little I knew for this. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, really, this means a lot."

They spent a good deal of the day flipping through the book, and for every story he could, Burr gave his own opinions and commentary about how the stories fit or contrasted Alexanders personality and scenarios he could imagine taking place.


	8. The World Was Wide Enough

_Thank you for reviewing Eagleshine, JADBZWILDCHAOS, and Midwinter's-Night-Dream-86 especially for pointing out how messed up chapter 5 was! Check it out I fixed it. This is the last chapter so enjoy!_

In the year 1804, Aaron runs for president against Jefferson when he tries for a second term. With the help of Theodosia who had inherited Alexanders love for writing, there was no way the campaign couldn't go in his favor, even if all the papers were under a pseudonym, since anything written by a woman would be immediately disregarded.

After just two years in office, he manages with no little difficulty to end slavery, or at least lead the country to eventually, over the course of the next ten years, abolish it, with a tenth of them being realized every year. Sadly his goals to get women the right to vote and grant slaves the same citizenship as any white man did not come through, but one man can only do so much.

Theodosia eventually married a man named David Ogden, who was unbeknownst to her, the nephew of one of her close friends when she was living the first time, Gouverneur Morris. The issue of Alexander being a male still mentally was no issue as even before he had female hormones he pleased both man and women.

After the initial death of Alexander, Burr did everything in his power to keep him safe this time around, and he succeeded. The closest she had come to death was during a war in 1813, right after her first son died of an illness and Aaron demanded she come over immediately, but unfortunately, the only way to do so with the war in the way was by boat, which she absolutely refused to do. Burr had a feeling that the ridiculous amount of fear she had of water and any type of storms since she was young came from brief memories of the hurricane that destroyed Alexanders town.

Either way, she refused to come and it turned out to be for the better, because the boat she was supposed to take got lost at sea.

Both of them lived to a good old age, Aaron making it to eighty before he had his third stroke and died in his sleep, and Alexander got to be eighty seven, a little more than four times his original life.

 _What you guys didn't think I'd ACTUALLY let Burr shoot his own kid did you? Yeesh, so little faith in me._


End file.
